Come What May
by xDarkxMousyx
Summary: My take on what the Saiyuki boys reincarnated lives would be after they defeat Gyuumaou. Sanzo&Hakkai.
1. Memories

Okay..this is my first try at a Saiyuki story. So please.. flames and praise are both welcomed! LoL... Anyhow.. this is my take on what the guys lives would be like if they were reborn as new people. I guess some info is needed to read this:

- Anything in _Itallics _or ' ' are either the characters thoughts or a memory..  
- Hakkai's reincarnation is a woman.. yes yes you can say all you want but thats what I choose because I thought it would be best.. lol..  
- Goku is going to be 15 years old and not a heretic.. but. He is going to be a demon.. obviously..  
- Sanzo is NOT a priest.. but.. for this story his name is going to stay that way.. (It will be explained)  
- Gojyo is still a child of taboo.. cant say much other than that.. lol..

Well.. I hope you enjoy the story!

------------------------------

Chapter One: Lost and Found

Hakkai looked out her window and sighed. _'Raining again'_ she thought to herself. She put a kettle of water to boil on the stove. The she went to her CD case and pulled out a random CD and put it into the player. She raised up the volume slightly and sat by the window. Music began to flood gently through the speakers as she watched the rain fall.

"_This is my December... This is my time of the year... "_

Hakkai smiled slightly as she heard the song, _'It was Ken's favorite song'. _She couldn't believe it had been 4 years since the last time she saw him. Her brother.

_'She was in hell, but she didn't cry out.. she didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. _

"Come on.. Scream for me... " The demon panted as he moved inside of hell. 'This is my personal hell.. If I had listen to Ken this wouldn't be happening. I was stupid for wanting to prove myself,' Hakkai thought as the man ontop of her kept on grunting and holding her hands down. She had tried to fight him off in the beginning but she just wasn't strong enough. 'Pkease let this end.. let him kill me!'

"Hakkai!... Hakkai!" She heard someone yell her name. 'No.. not him.. of all people please not him!' "Hakkai please answer me! Please!" Hakkai felt the tears fall from her eyes. The demon smiled at this is figured that he had finally broken her. While still moving he montioned to the demons standing gurad at the door to 'fetch' the man.

"Cant wait for your brother to see this..." He whispered into Hakkai ear. She began to fight again.

"Please," She heard herself call out. "Please.. don't," Her words became slurred as she began to cry profussely and tried to stuggle away from him again. This just gave the demon more pleasure.

She heard the door burst open and closed her eyes as she heard her brother fighting against the demons.

"Get away from her you bastard! I swear I'll kill you!" Finally the demon ontop of her tensed up and she felt his seed enter her body. She cried out at this and tried to push him off.

"Your sister is a little whore.. and she enjoyed every last bit of what I did to her," He pulled himself off of Hakkai and left her to crawl into a ball on the floor. He fixed himself and then walked over to Ken. "Your family seems to have the gene for beautiful people. Maybe I'll break you in too," He stroked Ken's face, Hakkai felt anger rise up in her body as she forced herself to stand up. She picked up a discarded knife that was used to cut part of her shirt open. The demon looked over his shoulder and saw her stand.

"So.. the bitch wants more..." He walked over to her and grabed her arm. Hakkai smiled slightly and the demon had a look of hate in his eyes at her smile. "What the hell are you smiling at?"

"Your stupidity," Hakkai answered as she stabed him in the heart. He fell to his knees and then fell to the floor infront of Hakkai. Ken took advantage of the guards momentary shock and used his Chii blasts to kill them. He ran over to Hakkai and pulled her into his arms. Hakkai momentarily didn't know what was happening. When she realised she was in her brothers arms she felt her body give up its fight, but not before she saw the demon in the doorway. Unable to call out to her brother, the darkness took her. '

Hakkai came to her senses when she heard the whistle of the kettle. She stood up and felt her legs give way. She fell to the floor in a heap and cursed at her own stupidity. She put her hand to her head as she sat up and felt the tears that had escaped her eyes. She grabed onto the table and walked over to the stove, turned it off, and then walked to the bathroom.

She splashed some water onto her face and looked into the mirror. She looked at her features, her slightly curly shoulder length golden brown hair, her emerald green eyes, and her lightly tanned skin. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and fingered the 3 silver cuffs on her left ear. _'A constant reminder.. of the parents that abandoned us.. the reason why I had left that day.. Ken...'_ She sighed and walked out.

She remembered what she used to think about her powers. _'What good does it do to have the powers of an Empath when theres no one to care for?'_ That had been before she gained the ability to use her Chii.. thanks to her brother.. but.. that had also been his downfall.

She walked over to the window sill and leaned out to look at the playground that was infront of her house. In 2 years she was applying for a job there and couldn't wait to work with the children. She noticed a small figure walking hunched back through the yard. A sudden pain hit her hard in the chest.

Hakkai grabed her chest and took a coupple of deep breaths, when she looked up the figure was lying on the floor, unmoving. Hakkai immediately ran to her doorway and ran towards the park. The rain fell hard around her but she didn't care. She reached the figure and saw that he was a young boy, mayber 14 or 15. She leaned over him and heard his heartbeat was really weak. She found that he was lighter than he looked and picked him up, carrying him to her home.

------------------

It that a good place to leave off? Or shall I continue? Please.. feed back is really welcomed! Both good and bad... I really have a good idea of where this story is going and I wont continue it if you all think its stupid.. so please.. please.. send feedback... or you can email me.. .. Thanks!


	2. Hey There!

I know that I am not allowed to be posting Authors Note's as chapters but I had to post something since it's been a long time since I posted a new chapter.

I just want to say that this story has NOT been discontinued. What happened was that I was in the hospitable for a coupple of days and was diagonised with an Ovarian Cyst. Yeah I know its not such a big thing but it hurts like a MOFO..

Also since I am in my Junior year of High School my school likes to do lots of projects and such that if we dont pass them NOW we fail.. AND DONT GET OUR DIPLOMA! Yeah I know.. it sucks.. lol.. I had three projects back to back and had absoutly no free time once I was out of the hospitable. Granted I still have some pains but I have enough free time on the weekends now to start posting.

Also just recently there was a friend of the family died so it's been kinda hard to get in the writing mood for the past coupple of days. To those who have read my story I want to say thank you and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I should have the next two chapters up by Sunday. If no one wants to stick with this story then fine.. I understand.. but Im not giving up on it.. I still have hope that I will at least get one comment... I saw the hits I had and there were about 75 the last time I checked... so that means someone was reading. Anyhow... Takecare and Godbless...

Love Sammy(xDarkxMousyx)


	3. Family Secrets

Chapter Two

Goku woke up the smell of freash cooked pancakes. He sat up slowly and laid his hand across his chest. '_My wound.. its.. its gone'_ Goku thought to himself when he didn't feel any pain from the touch. A woman walked into the room and she seemed a little startled that he was awake.

"I didn't think you would have woken up till tonight. I guess you bounce back quicker than most people," The woman sat down on the bed next to Goku and pointed at his chest. "I hope there wont be a scar.. I tried healing it as best as I could."

"Healing?" Goku asked. The girl nodded and raised her hand. A small globe of light was suspended in the air above her palm.

"I used my chi to heal you.. but.. it doesn't always work completely. Are you in any pain?" She asked. Goku shook his head. The girl nodded then stood up again, "Well I'm going to finish up breakfast. I hope you like pancakes," She said smiling. Goku nodded then before the girl reached the door he called out to her.

"My name's Goku,"

The girl turned around and smiled, "So you caught on did ya? My name is Hakkai," She said bowing. She turned and left the room. Goku stared out after her then smiled to himself. _'She reminds me of Sanzo.'_ Goku began to think about the events of the night before.

* * *

_Goku heard a soft tapping on his door. 'Go away' He thought as he heard his door open and felt someone gently shake his shoulder. 'I'm sick and don't feel very much like getting up and going to school,' The hand moved to his forehead and moved his bangs aside to feel the head reasonating off of it._

_"So your sick?" He heard a deep voice say over his shoulder. Goku moaned and turned over to look at his father._

_"Hai, and I relly feel like crap dad," Goku said looking his father in the eyes, letting him know he wasn't faking. He father smiled and nodded. His hand momentarly strayed to the small gold mark on the center on Goku forhead as he did every morning before giving him a hug before school. Goku didn't mind this at all and found it odly comforting._

_Sanzo stood up and walked to the door, "I'll go make you some soup. Stay in bed and if I find out you moved an inch so help me God," He smiled. Goku nodded and snuggled deeper into the sheets._

_Goku could hear his father getting the cooking materials ready when there was a loud bang and the house moentarly shook. Goku sat up in bed and held his head in his hands as the world spun. He ran to the doorway and saw his father laying on the floor covered in dust, blood in his golden hair and falling down his pale face. Goku ran to him and shook him. "DAD! DAD WAKE UP!" Goku shouted._

_Sanzo moaned and grabed his head before opening his eyes. He saw Goku and sat up abruptly grabing Goku's forearm, "We have to leave, now!" Sanzo said as Goku stumbled on some fallen ruble of their home. Goku heard voices near them and was about to question his dad when he felt his dad pull his arm to run._

_It took Goku all his strength to keep up with his dad. His vision was getting blurry and if it wasn't for his fathers hand holding his he would have already fallen, "Please dad, please, can we need to stop for awhile. I cant breathe," Goku panted. Sanzo acted as if he didn't hear him and Goku couldn't hold on anymore as the world around him went black._

_When Goku came too he was laying down and his dad was nowhere to be seen. Goku sat up and suddenly felt nautious. He leaned over and began to throw up whatever contents where left in his stomach. He felt a soothing hand rub his back and knew that his father was there. When he stoped he turned towards his father and burried his face into his chest and held onto him._

_"What the hell is going on," Goku asked. Sanzo remained silent and rubbed Goku's back , "Please dad, I have to know,"_

_"They found us," Sanzo said after a while. Goku looked into his fathers face and saw pure hatred burning in those eyes, something he never thought could be in them._

_"Who?"_

_"Your parents,"_

_"WHAT!"_

_"Quiet," Sanzo said silently but firmly. Goku nodded and looked at his father with fear._

_"Who.. or should I saw what are they?" Goku asked._

_"I don't even know for sure. What I do know is that they are demons who... " Sanzo trailed off and looked off into the distance as though contemplating weather or not to tell Goku the truth._

_"Who what... Please tell me... " Goku pleaded._

_"You were cloned from the DNA of the origonal Goku who defeated Gyuumoah. They knew you were going to be strong so they gave you this mark," Sanzo traced the gold mark on Goku's forehead, "It's a powerlimter they insterted into your body. They wanted to prevent you from using your powers, until they saw fit. I was one of their servents at the time and saw what that they were doing was wrong. I was able to get into contact with a very powerful Goddess and she helped me get you out. But she said I was on my own after that. I vowed to never let them find you, to keep you from ever having to deal with the likes of them,"_

_Goku looked up at his father with tears in his eyes, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"_

_"I was afraid that once you found out that you would hate me for taking you away from your family," Sanzo spat out the last name with such hate that Goku flinched._

_"I could never hate you.. father," Goku said. Sanzo looked at Goku with wide eyes and smiled with tears ready to spill over but he kept them in._

_"I hate to spoil the moment but we should get moving," Sanzo said standing up. Goku nodded and as he stood up he heard some movement near by and before he could yell out a warning, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He could feel something warm spilling over his shirt and hands. He lifted up his hands and saw blood. Sanzo looked ahead of them and saw three figures standing in front of them._

_He stood in front of Goku and faced the three figures. "Goku, I know your hurt, but the park is near by, please, run towards it and I'll try my best to fight them off. Go!" Sanzo said. Goku looked at his father through pain filled eyes and began to shake his head and Sanzo could tell without looking that his son wasn't going to listen, "Go Goku! NOW!" He screamed, running towards the three figures. Goku looked at his father as he ran and knew that if he didn't run his fathers sacrafice would be for nothing._

_Goku ran and felt his vision becoming tunnel like. 'Please someone help me.' Goku thought as he felt his vision go out and his world dissapear as he entered the park.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
._

Well.. that was interesting.. I have to say... This chapter wasn't really thought out.. I just sat down and started to write and let the characters take me where they wanted to go.. And Sanzo just begged to be nice! And seeing as how he didn't go through the whole abandonment thing and all the other crap Sanzo's been through.. I can see why he was so nice! LoL.. Anhow.. I kinda wish Hakkai made herself(himself?) more known in this chap.. I really like her(him:O) in this kind of way.. if you know what I mean.. You probably dont so I'm going to shut up now! HEY! Can anyone guess who the goddess was hmmm? Hmmm? Lol.. I dont think I spelled Gyuumoah correctly.. so If anyone knows the correct spelling tell me.. please.. Im going to try and find it myself on a Saiyui website and then comeback and edit it.. LoL... I tried my best and re-read this chapter like eight times to pick up spelling mistakes.. but.. if you do find any.. Im sorry.. plese point them out to me and I will fix them.. by the way.. No One's Perfect.. lol.. Anyhow.. I've got to go write up a Psychology report.. Ill post up chapter three soon.. Thanks for reading!

Love xDarkxMousyx


	4. Promise

Well... This took me longer than expected.. lol.. I just could't get the feeling to come across right.. I just hope you enjoy it.. LoL.. Its funny.. I was actually watching InuYasha when I finished writing this and if anyone watched that episode then they noticed that the Saiyuki legend Journey to the West was in it! It was totally cool! LoL.. and when I reworte this I was listening to READY STEADY GO (theme song to Fullmetal Alchemist to those who don't know.. kick ass show!)

Well.. enojoy Chpater three! Sorry that its shorter than I expected!

------------------

CHAPTER THREE

Hakkai could feel Goku remembering the past events and had to take a deep breath to steady herself from the oncoming slew of emotions. She finished setting up the table and then walked over to Goku's doorway.

"Goku breakfast is ready," She called out. Hakkai could hear the beadsheets rusteling and went back to the kitchen area to get the drinks ready. Goku sat himself at the table and smiled at Hakkai as she handed him a glass of orange juice. "I hope you like this," She said.

"This is my favorite," Goku said honestly. Sanzo used to make him breakfast and rarely made pancakes, unless he did something good, they were his favorite.

"That's good to hear," Hakkai said. She motioned for him to start and that he did. Hakkai laughed at how fast Goku was eating his food and was almost bordering on fear. "Are you sure you should eat so fast dear?"

"I do it all the time!"

* * *

Goku sat on the window sill and looked out into the playground. '_I wonder if they know where I am?'_ Goku sighed and laid his head on his hands. Hakkai walked into the room and saw him looking out the window. 

"I don't think you will ever be safe. But I will do everything in my power to protect you," Hakkai said, startling Goku. The teen looked over at her with shock.

"How did you..."

"I'm an empath, so I hate to say this but your emotions are pretty hard to hide from me.""That would make sense," Goku said looking back out of the window. Hakkai walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what happened to you or your father," She said forcing Goku to turn around and face her,"But I promise to help you get your father back, or get revenge for his death, or whatever it is that you want. I am here for you. I promise," Hakkai said looking Goku in the eye.

"I can't believe that," Goku said looking away.

"Why?" Hakkai asked.

"The people I love will end up dying. It happened in my.. other life.. and it will happen again," Goku whispered.

"Other life?" Hakai asked, confused.

"I'm not what you would call human." Goku answered.

"Neither am I," Hakkai smiled.

"Not in that kind of way. Im not even a demon. I was..made in a laboratory. Sanzo, my father, saved me from the people who made me. And now he'd dead."

"No he's not," Hakkai said. Goku looked up at her with wide eyes.

"That night I didn't feel a death in the air. I just felt, heartache beyond anything I've felt before. Someone felt like they were giving up their life not knowing weather or not it was going to get them what they wanted, and it was killing them inside. I'm guessing it was Sanzo and not you," Hakkai said by the look Goku was giving her. Goku nodded.

"The last time I saw his he was running towards my parents to get them away from me," Goku said sadly.

"Then he's still alive. And I will do all that is in me to help you find him. But first you must rest some more. Tomorrow we can set out after I vist a good friend to ask for their hand in this matter," Hakkai said pointing towards Goku's bed for him to go rest.

Goku crawled into bed and looked at Hakkai as she turned off the lights and before she closed the door he called out to her, "Yes?" Hakkai asked.

"Thank you," Goku said, not knowing what more to say. Hakkai nodded and smiled.

* * *

"What shall we do with the rat?" 

"I say we kill him!"

"I saw we eat him!"

"EAT HIM!"

"KILL HIM!"

"QUIET!"

"It's up to our lord to decide wha to do with the tratior," A man in a white coat nodded towards a figure in a long red coat. The figue nodded and walked to a man who was shackled at the wrists, with the chains hanging from the ceiling. The man in the red coat picked up the blonde man's face and looked into it.

"Such a pretty face," He sneered letting the limp head fall back down into the figures chest. He let his finger trail down the man's chest and futher down. "Hmmm.. I think we'll find a use for him..."

------------------

I am sooooooooo sorry.. but I had to put that in.. It was bouncing around in my head and my friend said it was good.. so.. there it is.. please. Don't kill me! Well.. sorry it took so long to upadate.. and that this is pretty short.. I hope you enjoy the new chapter... Later...

BTW.. I am always up to hearing about some Anime's that people have seen.. I love extending my collection.. I recently just watched the first dics' of Chrono Crusade and E's Otherwise.. brillent! You should really check them out.. and I really recommend E's Otherwise.. great Anime.. well please.. send me some names people.. I love to hear for you! Love always!

Love, Dark Mousy


	5. Pain

Okay.. well. Sadly again I took longer than I thought.. I had three exams and I started four new classes for the 2nd half of the year... What a drag.. lol.. Anyhow this would have been up sooner since I had this typed up since wednesday but I couldn't proff-read it till this morning.. I really am picky about reviewing everything before I post it.. I try not to have too many spelling or grammatical errors... As for my authors note.. I could care less.. this is written 3 minutes before I post a chap.. lol.. Anyhow.. I am so happy that I finally have reviews! Yay.. lol.. Now.. enjoy!

BTW... I know that you have probably noticed that this story is rated M.. and that's for good measure.. Knowing how I get when I write.. I might need it later to defend myself.. and.. this just might be a chapter that if your not okay with Rape.. I would just walk away from and not read..

DISCLAMIER(forgot to do this in the first chapter): I don't own Saiyuki.. but.. If I could I would own Sanzo and Hakkai...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
---------

Chapter Four

Sanzo woke up to the taste of something metalic in his mouth. He tried to sit up but gaged and spit out the offending liquid from his mouth. He lifted his hand to his lips and could smell the blood that was there. _'So much for mercy killing'_ Sanzo thought as he looked around the room he was in.

There were grey walls around him and he could see some equipment sitting on some tables off to his side. '_This is the lab, where Goku was made. Why did they bring me here?'_ Sanzo tried to stand up but was jerked back by cuffs that were on his wrist. He looked at them and sighed. _'I knew they werent going to make this easy.'_

"I'm glad you decided to wake up," A voice said to Sanzo left. He looked up and saw the person he had least wanted to see.

"You," Spat Sanzo watching the demons movement as took its red cost off and placed it on a near by chair. Underneath the coat the man was wearing all black and his red hair shined more because of it.

"Its good to see you again old friend. And don't act surprised, you knew we were coming and yet you still choose to run. You knew you wouldn't get far so why fight now?" The demon taunted. Sanzo glared at him and tried to stand again but was brought to his knees by the chains. The demon laughed at Sanzo and walked to Sanzo from his spot on the wall. Sanzo tried to back away as the demon knealed infront of him. Again the demon laughed, "Dont think you'll be able to escape me so easily," As he said this the demon grabed Sanzo's face and brought it to his.

"Such a beautiful thing, too bad you were going to waste with the child," The demon said into Sanzo's ear as he licked his earlobe. Sanzo tried to move away from the touch but found that he was frozen to the spot. The demon pulled away from Sanzo and showed him a needle that was empty, "I had to distract you somehow.. and I wasn't about to do this when you were asleep now could I?" The demon said smiling. Sanzo again tried to force his body to move but found that he could control his limbs. The demon leaned over Sanzo and forced his body onto the ground.

"No..." Sanzo breathed through his lips. The demon chuckled and let his hands wander over Sanzo's body.

"Your stronger than I thought, by now most humans would have lost all control of their body. But of course.. Your Sanzo... " The demon smiled and his hand moved down towards Sanzo's pants. Again Sanzo tried to move but didn't succede.

"I know I am going to enjoy this as much as your going to hate it," The demon smiled and leaned closer to Sanzo's face and whispered. "I just LOVE to cause pain," at that he grabed Sanzo and could hear the human suck in a breath, and could see his eyes close as he again tried to will his body to move, unsuccessfully.

"Just give it up already," The demon said as he began to disrobe Sanzo and himself, "There is nothing you can do to stop this. Why dont you enjoy this while it lasts?" The demon said as he finally finished disrobing both him and Sanzo.

Sanzo closed his eyes and forced his mind somewhere else as the onslought to his body began. _'I'm not here.. I'm with Goku... My son.. My life.. My sun... I'm not here with this monster.. Right now isn't happening...'_ Sanzo could feel nothing but pain flow though his body as the demon went on and on. He could feel tears falling out of his eyes and when the demon licked them away there was nothing he could do to stop him.

_'I'm sorry I failed you Goku.. I'm so sorry..'_ Was Sanzo's last thought as he felt darkness close in on him.

--------------  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

o0o0o0o... Im sooo bad! Lol.. Okay I know this is short but I promise that I'll put up the next chapter up in the next week.. I promise.. Well Im off.. Got to go study Cultures... fun fun.. Later!

DarkMousy


	6. Gojyo

Disclamier(I always forget this): I dont own Saiyuki.. If I did my friend John would kill Sanzo and take his place.. its sad but true...

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Gojyo I'm sorry, but we had to come to you," Hakkai said sitting down across from her long time friend. Gojyo laughed and drank from his mug before answering.

"What makes you think I can help the kid?" Gojyo asked smiling, but Hakkai knew he wasn't smiling to be nice.

"Your strong. Even for a taboo child, we_ need_you help us. Besides where would I be without my trusty whore?" Hakkai smiled while saying the insult. Gojyo glared at her but didn't respond.

"Well if you insist," Before he could finish Hakkai lept up and kissed Gojyo in the lips. "I knew you would help. Goku!" Hakkai smiled when she saw the look of satisfaction on Gojyo's face.

"You know..."

"I only did that for the kiss," Hakkai said rolling her eyes, "We always go through that. Maybe I should just have sex with you to stop all the fights that we have," Hakkai said smiling while Goku ran into the room, almost triping on the carpet.

"Maybe we should. You know you would like it," Gojyo said winking at her. Hakkai shook her head and smiled.

"I don't know where you've been, don't want to risk myself now do I?" Hakkai said smiling. She laid a hand onto Goku shoulder and before Gojyo could say anything she introduced Goku.

"So I agreeed to find this kids father, but do you even know where he is?" Gojyo said looking at Goku. Goku blushed under Gojyo's look.

"So the monkey's gay! How cute!" Gojyo said trying to make Goku feel more comfterable.

"NO! AT LEAST I DONT LOOK LIKE AUGLY COCKROACH!" Goku yelled. Gojyo smiled and yelled back at the kid.

"OH YEAH WELL AT LEAST IM NOT A STUPID MONKEY!"

"Children will you please stop it," Hakkai said standing between the two. Gojyo stuck his tonge out at Goku and Goku did the same, "Really, you guys are unbeliveable. You would think that you were enemies in a past life or something!"

"Really? What gave you that impression?" Gojyo said saracatically towards Hakkai.

"Going back to your question Gojyo, I have an idea of where Sanzo is," Hakkai said to avoid hitting Gojyo.

"You do!" Goku said looking Hakkai, hope filledin his eyes, "Where is he? When can we get there? How do we get there! When do we .."

"Hold onGoku, I said I had an idea. I think you know where the place is Goku," Hakkai said looking Goku in the eye.

"Me? But how.. I didn't see.." Goku started but was cut off by Gojyo.

"This is Hakkai where talking about. This babe can find anyone. All she needs is a link. Then BOOM. Instant person finder," Gojyo said slapping Hakkai on the shoulder. She smiled at him and nodded to Goku.

"You are our only link toSanzo. But I am going to need your help doing this, it's not an easy task," Hakkai said. Gojyo nodded.

"Tell me about it!" Gojyo said.

"I'll do anything," Goku said, Hakkai nodded and smiled.

"Thought so..."

* * *

Okay thats it.. nah Im actually working on the next chapter right now.. Sorry its short but we just got a new comp and because we haven't put word onto it yet I had to type this up at school.. So I have like 3 chapters at school right now that should get posted soon. This one is so dumb.. but it had to be put in.. Hope you like Gojyo's enterance.. Next chapter we find out how Goku was created and just how hard it is on Hakkai to "find" people. Later! 

xDarkxMousyx


	7. Im sorry

Well….. I have to say that I am extremely sorry for the lack of updating. I had a very stressing and important family matter that had come up…. I wish I could have at least finished the next chapter but.. I had no time. .I only thought I would write this because I felt bad to the people whom I had promised I would update and keep up with this story.. but.. I didn't keep my promise… But.. I also need to say thankyou to nimblnymph because you helped me through a phase when I had writers block .. although I am out of that slump and have so many plans for this story.. thus time does not permit for me to continue.. but.. I WILL finish this story.. I don't plan to abandon my baby… ever… please forgive me..

xDarkxMousyx


End file.
